classicmarvelfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 75
| next = }} is the second issue of the ''Fantastic Four'' series. Stranded in Sub-Atomica! Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Synopsis Continued from last issue.... With Galactus searching for the now missing Silver Surfer; Reed, Ben and Johnny begin to ponder where their sometime ally might have vanished. While in deep space, Galactus finishes his probe of the Earth. With his hunger growing, Galactus must find the Silver Surfer and find a new world soon or else he will be forced to consume the planet he previously vowed to spare. Realizing that the key to finding his exiled herald lays in convincing the Fantastic Four to betray his location, Galactus uses his powers to attack them. Rending the ground from beneath them, Galactus then uses his power to send the trio into the upper atmosphere but returns to them to Earth before they die in the void. Recovering from the ordeal Reed, Johnny and Ben are shocked when constructs of themselves suddenly rise from the water. As the Fantastic Four battle these cosmic powered doppelgangers, the Human Torch wonders how the Surfer can hide from something so powerful. As he wonders this, the Surfer continues to shrink down in size, flying onto the slide on a microscope in Reed's lab. He shinks sufficiently enough to enter the Microverse, bringing him a sort of peace that now -- in this strange alternate universe seemingly existing within the molecules of the world he knows -- he can soar the vast empty space of a universe for the first time since his exile. Meanwhile, the battle between the Fantastic Four and their doubles rages on. Each member finds their duplicate to be an even match. When Reed suddenly realizes that each one is skilled at fighting their equal, he suggests that they switch opponents. Sure enough, these cosmic constructs are quickly defeated. Then Galactus sends a mental command to the Fantastic Four, ordering them to bring the Surfer to him or suffer to consequences. To show that he is not bluffing, he commands a massive meteor to appear over New York City, causing those viewing this danger on the street to panic. As this happens, Crystal is watching over Sue in a hotel room, and decides to keep this from Mrs. Richards, fearing that such news might strain her already complicated pregnancy. With the meteor heading straight for Manhattan, Reed quiets his teammates long enough to summon the mental control to reach out to Galactus with his mind. Mister Fantastic agrees that they will help him find the Silver Surfer but they will need time. Although Galactus grows impatient he allows the Fantastic Four the time they need, teleporting them to Reed's lab to expedite the search. Having deduced that the Surfer has escaped into the Microverse, Reed takes his teammates to a vehicle he has constructed to explore that other world. This story is continued next issue... Sources Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief